All In A Day
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Ryoma confesses to Sakuno? Fuji likes Sakuno too? And Kaidoh is acting nice? What in the world is going on? RyoSaku, some FujiSaku


Author's notes: Here's another oneshot!

I love PoT crack! It just helps to relieve stress! Haha!

This oneshot is inspired by the first chibi Tenipuri ep. Beware of OOCness! You've been warned!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**All In A Day **

"I'll just add this to this and……"

There was a solitary person in the dark chemistry laboratory. No one was supposed to be there at that time. He was tall and had spiky hair. Some light spilled into the lab, and it reflected off his opaque glasses.

"Poof!" A sound came from the beaker below him.

"And for the final touch…" Inui added a mysterious green liquid to the concoction. Upon addition, a chemical reaction took place and there was effervescence. The liquid turned from purple, to red, then pink. Inui held up the beaker with pride.

"Finally, it's done." Another ray of light reflected off his glasses. "My Special Edition Inui Deluxe Love Potion!" Inui gave a sinister chuckle that would even put St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime to shame…

* * *

"Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma called out.

"Ha…hai?" Sakuno turned around, surprised. When she saw that it was Ryoma, she blushed ten shades of red.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun… what's the matter?" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma was in front of her in a few steps. He placed his hands on Sakuno's shoulders and gazed directly at her chocolate orbs.

"Ryuuzaki. I like you very much. Please be my girlfriend!" Ryoma said.

"Eh?" Was all Sakuno could say. Her mind slowly registered what the tennis prince had said to her. She was still thinking when Ryoma said to her again:

"Ryuuzaki, please be my girlfriend!"

Sakuno stared at Ryoma. It was evident she still had no idea what Ryoma meant. Then it hit her.

_"Ryo…Ryoma-kun is asking me to be his girlfriend? It…it can't be!" _Sakuno cheeks turned a deep crimson. She glanced at Ryoma to see if he was just joking. His eyes, they were earnest and absolutely serious. They showed no sign of deceit or just playing a practical joke.

"Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma said again. "Don't you want to be my girlfriend? Is there another guy?" There was a hint of jealousy in his tone and he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"No…no!" Sakuno quickly said. "I…I…" she was still a bit startled at Ryoma's sudden confession. There was something strange about the tennis prince but Sakuno was a little too dim-witted to think about all that. Her heart was fluttering. Her long-time crush had just confessed his feelings to her!

"Ha…hai!" Sakuno gave her answer and turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Really?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno nodded her head shyly.

"Yatta!" Ryoma screamed in joy and hugged Sakuno, causing the books she was holding to drop. She gasped at his sudden gesture.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno let out. Ryoma released her, his eyes shining. "You have to take this to the teacher's room?" he asked, pointing to the books on the flooor. Sakuno nodded in response.

"I shall do it for you! I'll do anything for my girlfriend!" Ryoma proclaimed while he swiftly gathered all the fallen books and sped off. Sakuno just stood there, staring at Ryoma, still blushing like there was no tomorrow. She was wondering if what had happened just now was all just a dream.

Behind a wall, a pair of glasses shone. On his left hand he held a notebook and a pencil on his right. He began scribbling away.

"Inui Deluxe Love Potion Special Edition makes someone go all the way for someone they love/like. In this case, Echizen dared to confess to his crush out loud and in the middle of the hallway. Ii data…"

* * *

"O…OISHI!" Eiji burst into the tennis regulars changing room.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed. "What's the matter?" Oishi went over to the hot and flustered Eiji.

"Ochibi is challenging Fuji to a match!" Eiji got out. "All because of Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan? Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Oishi asked.

"Yes! And Ochibi looks very scary while Fuji has been acting strange this entire afternoon!" Eiji said quickly.

Oishi's eyes opened wide. "Hurry Eiji! We've got to stop them!" With that, the Seigaku Golden Pair rushed out of the changing rooms to the tennis courts.

* * *

"Yamete both of you!" Kawamura was trying to stop Fuji and Ryoma.

"Taka-san!" Oishi yelled from behind followed by Eiji.

"Echizen! Fuji!" Oishi called out but was ignored by the two players.

Ryoma raised his racket at Fuji. "Stay away from Sakuno."

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes. "What makes you think I will do so?"

Ryoma's eyes burned with anger and determination. "I'll beat you in tennis and you'll have to stay away from her!"

"You're on." Fuji gave him a creepy smile.

"Oishi!" Eiji whined. "What do we do now?"

"What's going on? What's going on?" The high-spirited Momoshiro skipped over to them.

"A match between Fuji-senpai and Echizen?" Momoshiro said, glancing at the courts. "Don't lose to Fuji-senpai, Echizen!" he shouted out.

"Of course!" Ryoma declared. Fuji shot Momoshiro a creepy smile, the creepiest he had ever seen. It successfully freaked out the four regulars.

"An…and you too…Fuji-senpai…" Momoshiro gave a nervous laugh. He then whispered to Oishi beside him. "Fuku-buchou, what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." Oishi answered, his worried gaze fixed on the high tension battle on the courts.

"Ryoma-kun's acting really strange today isn't he?" Kachiro said. It caught Oishi's attention as he turned to the freshman trio.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi fuku-buchou!" The three of them greeted together.

"Well it's like this." Horio began. "Echizen told Ryuuzaki he really likes her today. But he will never do that!" Katsuo and Kachiro nodded in response.

"Speaking of which," Katsuo began thinking. "He was the usual Ryoma-kun in the morning. However he acted differently after lunch break."

"Ah!" Horio let out. "If I remember correctly, Inui-senpai came to find him."

"Inui?" Oishi said.

"If I remember correctly, Inui came to find Fuji too!" Eiji piped in.

"Fuji?" Oishi turned to Eiji.

Suddenly a frightened scream sounded from behind them, causing all of them to turn.

"Go…gomen nasai!" A first year apologised. "I…I didn't mean to bump into you! Gomen nasai! Kaidoh-senpai!"

Everyone kept their breaths in, wondering what Kaidoh will do. Oishi tried to interfere.

"Kai…" he stopped.

Kaidoh bent down and picked up the racket the first year had dropped. Then he turned towards the frightened boy.

"Be careful the next time." Kaidoh smiled and handed the racket to him. The boy stared in disbelief and took his racket shakily. Kaidoh then walked off. The first year stood rooted to the ground, his face a deathly white.

"Kai…Kaidoh-senpai just…smiled at me…" his eyes seemed as if they belonged to another world. "He's going to kill me!" he screamed and fainted. The freshman trio hurried over to him.

The four regulars stood there, gaping at the scene. It was Momoshiro who broke the silence.

"That Mamushi…just smiled?" He let out in disbelief. "And did such a nice thing?"

"Everyone's acting strange today!" Eiji was equally shocked.

"Wait a minute!" Oishi suddenly regained his senses. "This cannot be a coincidence."

"What do you mean nya, Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"Echizen is acting strange, Fuji is acting strange, Kaidoh is acting strange…" Oishi said. "If I'm not wrong, at the bottom of everything…"

"There's a culprit." Eiji added.

"If there is a culprit…" Momoshiro continued.

"It has got to be…" Kawamura got out as the regulars looked at each other, eyes wide open.

"Inui!" "Inui-senpai!" They said together.

"Who else but Inui-senpai could cause so much trouble!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"He must have fed them some kind of strange juice again!" Eiji shuddered.

"Minna!" Oishi commanded. "We have to find Inui and turn them back to normal! Everyone, go find Inui!"

"Hai!" Everyone ran off to comb the school for the data man.

* * *

Inui watched the tennis courts from a classroom on the third level.

"Looks like Inui Juice Magical Power-Up Remix 2.5 will cause a person to be more sadistic, or show off his personality even more. Fuji purposely sought after Ryuuzaki to irritate Echizen…" he scribbled into his new notebook. "I must get a new test subject to make sure."

"The Penal-Tea Limited Spring Edition makes people nicer. Must be the flowers I added. I wonder if I can get different results with different flowers." Inui wrote furiously into his notebook. After he had stopped writing, he closed it.

"Ii data…" Inui said to himself, shifting his glasses, causing light to be reflected on it. "There's a 99 percent chance that Oishi have found out this was all done by me and is searching for me right now. So…" he said, getting off the table he was sitting on. "I better get running now."

With that, Inui exited the classroom, mumbling about percentages and probabilities on where was the best place not to be found.

* * *

Author's notes: It's absolutely chaotic I know! There may be strange parts here and there so please bear with it!

Please read and review!


End file.
